the 'un'broken soul of a lonewolf
by leahlover1208
Summary: life is unfair. fate is cruel. why now? she thinks. join leah on a journey to find herself and mend a broken heart. :
1. Chapter 1

Today there is no pain. Today you are happy. Today he will make you his wife and you will live happily ever after.

You walk down the aisle your stomach flips as you see him. He smiles he only sees you. You grip the flowers in your hands tighter as you approach him.

You hand the flowers off to the girl beside you and take his hands, this is it this is all that matters.

You cry tears of joy as he says the words "I do" he reaches for the ring and slips it on your finger. You feel complete. Now it's your turn.

But he turns. Why he turned you will never know. He sees her and stares. You follow his gaze and you see a woman who is not you. A woman that he looks at with such love and adoration.

You know whats happened, you can't breathe, time stops. The ring that is meant for him slips from your fingers.

He said his heart will always be yours but now in that short second it belongs to her. It will always be hers.

His hand leaves yours as you slowly walk away. It's over and done. You leave without a word. The tears of joy turn into tears of hurt and sadness.

Today there is only pain. Today you lose everything. Today he will leave you forever and turn into the arms of that stranger. Today is forever, forever ends today.

**Ok people if you haven't guessed this is a Leah story like all my stories are. I hope you like it. It's not over don't worry. But there is one problem, who is the guy? I'll leave that up to you. I'll have a poll on my profile so you can pick who the guy is. Please review.**


	2. things were dfferent, they were worse

_**by my side you'll never be  
by my side you'll never be  
**_

you pack your bags, ready for the change that will come with leaving. You've been left before but not like this, this time it's different. This time you won't put on a brave face, this time the pain is so much greater.

_**cause im fake at the seams  
lost in my dreams  
**_

it was so unbelievable unfair. She had all her dreams with in her grasp but then it slipped away. The dream of the two of them and their life together was beautiful. But it was a lie, a beautiful lie. She was never meant to be happy first with Sam and now this. She could never be happy here, too many bad memories. Leaving La push was the best thing for her.

_**and i want you to know  
that i i cant let you go  
and youre never comin' home again  
and youre never comin' home again  
**_

You turn to leave and there he is, waiting. Waiting for you to forgive him. You turn away fear of him convincing you to stay sets in. you hurry out the door. Now or never you have to leave, you need to.

_**by my side you'll never be  
by my side you'll never be  
you'll never be  
**_

"Stay" he says "I'm sorry". The words attack your hurt crushing its already broken pieces. You fight the tears as you reach the car throwing all that you own inside. He doesn't understand, you were broken once and here he is doing it again, he doesn't understand that the mere site of here brings her to tears. All she sees is all that she lost. She pictured a beautiful life with him forever. But within a second she had lost him forever. With one look he could fall in love with that girl while it took you years. With one look he had forgotten all the love they shared and was planning all he would share with her. When she saw him she felt worthless.

_**i wanted to tell you i changed  
i wanted to tell you that things would be different this time  
**_

He keeps going, his words don't stop, "You know it's not something I can control." His voice slightly rose. He was angry at you leaving, why? You turn to him fighting back the tears.

"I've heard that before, when Sam left me for Emily it hurt like hell and it broke my heart, and then you come along and you make me love you and you promise that you would never hurt me like he did. But you hurt me worse. I stayed because I thought he would come back and then when I realized he wouldn't it was too late to leave. But now I know that there is nothing I can do so I HAVE to leave before it's too late. The very site of you right now brings me to tears, and the site of you and her, that will kill me. I can't do it I can't sit around with a brave face and pretend like everything is ok. I HAVE TO GO."

He takes every word you throw at him. He knows it's all the truth there's nothing left to say. His eyes burn into yours, you can't hold the tears anymore. they fall down your cheek as you breakdown in sobs. He tries to comfort you but you won't allow it, you push him away.

_**i see you you see me differently  
i see you you see me differently  
**_

"Goodbye Jacob", you get in the car and drive away. You look and see him watching, he looks in pain but you know it's nothing like what you are going through. You can't help but think this is your fault. They all warned you, but you didn't listen, you wouldn't. You look at him one last time, it hurts you but you need this. You're not sure if you are ever coming back, you need to remember him for what you had and what you lost. You need this so next time when someone breaks your heart you will have seen it coming, and maybe just maybe it won't hurt as much.

_**you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again  
you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again  
**_

The two of you were good friends once, best friends. But wanting more ruined you. The friendship you once had is gone and can't be repaired, too much has happened. You're a fool, 'cause only a fool could think that we could be just more than friends.

_**you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again  
you tell me that you love me but you never wanna see me again**_

* * *

**So the votes are in and Jacob won!! Well obviously if you read it you can clearly see that. Anyway…. I hope you guys like it and if you don't I blame you it's not my best writing. Don't worry next chapter I will fully explain how they got together. **

**BTW song: Unkle Bob by Swans**


End file.
